


Sleeping Over

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed has some thoughts when sleeping at Christian's for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Over

Title: Sleeping Over  
Description: Hundred word drabble. Syed sleeps over with Christian for the first time.  
Author's Note: I was working on something else when the stuff I was writing made me realise something that I felt a complete idiot for not realising before. I'm talking about Syed's reluctance to sleep over with Christian. Back in the beginning, especially after the attack, Christian was desperate for Syed to sleep over but Syed was strangely reluctant. I always put it down to Syed being paranoid about his parents finding out. My realisation was that as Syed had only ever had one night stands prior to Christian its possible that he had never stayed over with a lover before and that thought inspired this. 

 

Sleeping Over

~

 

This was what it felt like? What he'd been missing?

 

Lying in bed with someone.

 

Staying.

 

That 'after sex' moment they showed in all the movies.

 

 

Christian lay on his side, his forehead resting by Syed's temple, his arm across Syed's chest and slow breaths whispering over the bare skin at Syed's neck.

 

Warmth.

 

Comfort.

 

The last tingle of afterglow suffused with the soporific comfort of each others' presence.

 

It seemed silly now to be so terrified of such a little thing but then sex had never been a problem between him and Christian. It was always about everything else.

~

 

Endnote: Its actually exactly 100 words. Go me! :P


End file.
